Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp episode 1
Episode 1 is the first case of the video game, Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp. Premise To get ingredients for Lila, Shaggy and Scooby get the gang to go to El Muncho. They find the town deserted because of the fact that it's being haunted by day of the dead monsters. They even run into their old friend Costington. Synopsis Prologue Scooby and Shaggy make a sandwich but it soon gets ruined by Velma on accident. Shaggy and Scooby go outside where they smell a tasty aroma. They follow it where it leads deeper into the swamp and meet a girl named Lila. She says that the stew is for them but it's missing some ingredients, so Shaggy and Scooby decide to help her, she instructs the two to go to El Muncho. Back at the headquarters Velma receives a phone call from Costington to go on holiday much to Shaggy and Scooby's delight. Intro The gang drives to El Muncho where they find the place deserted and suddenly they're stopped by a Sheriff who arrests them. Plot The gang find themselves in prison with another man named Esteban, who says that the Sheriff is loco and falls asleep if he gets to crazy. The Sheriff says that the gang are the ones causing trouble claiming they're El Scaryachi. Confused the gang starts to ask the Sheriff questions which causing him to fall asleep. Shaggy and Scooby manage to get out and Fred tell them that the Sheriff is talking in his sleep about fireworks. Shaggy and Scooby record the Sheriff's talk about gunpowder locked away in the Saloon. Suddenly an out of control parade float crashes into town and skeleton seniors attack. Shaggy and Scooby defeat them, get the gunpowder, light the fireworks and free the gang. Then they head off to Costington's mansion, when they get there Costington is surprised to meet them even though he called them earlier, But Costington says that he hasn't had a phone installed yet. He says that monsters have been appearing ever since a harmonica started playing in the cemetery, then El Scaryachi and his bandido army scare the town away. He then asks the gang to find Romero because he has the key to the cemetery. When they find him, Romero is being attacked by zombie brides. After the gang defeats them Romero asks them to find his harmonica that Costington hid. When they give it to him he asks for them to take a picture of him with it. Romero says to meet him at the cemetery. When they get to the entrance they meet Esteban's twin brother Emilio, who says the cemetery is for gravekeeper's only, he asks them to get the value to turn off the water in the well so he can save his brother from jail. When they get to the center of the cemetery they are chased by El Scaryachi, they avoid cacti and coffins. El Scaryachi then rides on a parade float and continues the chase. He chases them off a bridge causing them to crash into a barn, When El Scaryachi leaves, he drops the Sheriff's badge. When the gang gets back to Emilio with the value, they turne of the water, and Emilio goes into the tunnels telling them no to go into their shack. When they do go in they find a poster with El Scaryachi on it. The gang soon hears Emilio and Esteban call for help, saying they're trapped in jail. On their way back to the jail they see Romero sneaking around and into the undertaker's. They hide to see him come out only to see the Sheriff come out building coffins.and stage props. The Sheriff catches them and trows them back in jail with Emilio and Esteban. They say they hate Costington because he makes them work all day because of the oil he found under the cemetery. Everyone wanted him out so they started protesting against him, but then everyone disappeared. After they all escape the gang goes to speak with Costington, while Emilio and Esteban say to meet them in the cemetery. When they get to Costington they talk about the oil. Costington explains that he found some oil and might have planned to drill into the cemetery. The people hated the idea until they disappeared. Costington tried to fight off Scaryachi but Romero got in the way and saved him.They find a map leading from the mansion to the cemetery and hot peppers. When the gang arrives they find that Romero has been doing research on the people of El Muncho leading to the mausoleum. They go to a fancy stage decorated for the day of the dead. There they face El Scaryachi by putting rolls in a player piano, while he fights with water pistols. The fight causes the stage lights to fall on him leading to his defeat. The person controlling El Scaryachi is revealed to be the Sheriff. Romero and Costington soon show up and Romero puts the Sheriff in cuffs stating he has been looking for him. Romero is revealed to be from the Bureau of Undercover Tactics and Ludicrous Espionage Response (or B.U.T.L.E.R. for short) stating he is a spy. He explains that because of Costington's love of oil he was Romero's prime suspect, but after helping Costington move in Romero knew he couldn't have been the monster. The Sheriff wanted the oil in the cemetery so he dressed up the old day of the dead mascot as El Scaryachi to scare Costington away, but ended up scaring away the entire town, because Costington was too tough to be scared. So he kept his scheme going and had the gang thrown in jail to try to blame them. After the gang gets back to HQ, Velma suspects Shaggy and Scooby are up to something. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Lila * Costington * Romero * Esteban * Emilio Villains: * Sheriff * El Scaryachi Other characters: * TBA Locations * El Muncho * Swamp Vehicles * Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast }} Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp episodes